


Iwabe's crush

by LikaNightmare



Category: Boruto: The Next Generation, Naruto
Genre: Crush, First Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: Iwabe has a crush and he got a movie date. Or sort of.





	Iwabe's crush

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something after episode 15.

Denki was awesome.

Of all the people Iwabe had met on his time on the Academy, none of them had been remotely as interesting as Denki. Sure it was not a conventional thing to say, especially considering Iwabe was placed on the same class as the Nanadaime Hokage's son. Boruto was a very good friend and a mouthful. Well, giving it a thought, he was far more than a mouthful. Yet, if Iwabe had to say so, he would say that he never met someone as interesting as Denki. It was mostly because Denki was weak. He was so irremediably weak. But despite his weakness, Denki wasn't prone to give up and Iwabe, who always claimed to hate weakness, could admire that.

He wasn't completely sure of when the things started to get complicated for him. At first, he was only happy to finally have a group of friends again. He didn't care and they didn't seem to mind either. Academy had finally become something enjoyable again and for that Iwabe was grateful. His days were far less boring now that he could tag along on Boruto's adventures.

Iwabe chuckled.

He would never picture Hokage's son to be someone so careless and so eager to put himself on harms way just to prove his point. Or maybe he should have thought of Boruto just like the way he was, considering the stories he heard about how the Nanadaime Hokage was back when they were in war.

He was spacing out, he noticed. Iwabe shook his head and sight, leaning back on the wall behind him, arms crossed on his chest. All the thoughts about Denki rushing back in his head like they were getting used to do on the past few months. That was tiring. It was always about Denki, somehow, even in the small things.

And talking about Denki, he was late. Or maybe he was too early, he couldn't know. The weird feeling on his stomach couldn't keep him at ease. It felt like his skin was itching and his heart was trying to explode. He tried to convince he was sick but after some time, he had to drop this idea.

Because now, when his eyes finally met Denki running towards him, he knew he wasn't sick. And that was the frightening truth. As Denki got closer, Iwabe tried not to look so interested – which he failed awesomely -. he shoved his hands on his pockets because they were sweating and he didn't know what to do with them.

 

“Iwabe-kun!” he stared blankly as Denki smiled. “So, let's go?” he was excited. Far more excited than ever and iwabe couldn't blame him. After all, he had passed his Ninjutsu exam. It was obvious that he would be excited.

“Yeah. Let's go.” he smiled. They walked side by side in slow pace. Things were so different when they were only by themselves. There was no rush, no yelling and a lot of comfortable and meaningful silence. Probably, to everybody else, they were a very weird pair but Iwabe couldn't disagree more. For him, he and Denki were a perfect match and he would fight everyone who thought otherwise.

“Are you okay?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You seemed to be distracted.” Denki said apologetically scratching the back of his head. 

 

“I was just thinking....”

 

“Hmm. About what?”

Iwabe laughed. He passed his arm around Denki's neck and pulled him close. “Aren't you a bit too nosy?” Denki laughed too. For a minute, Iwabe became hyperly aware of Denki's right arm around his waist. When he let go, Denki was still giggling. “Come on, if we don't go faster, we're gonna lose the movie.”

They ran the last few meters to the theater. As promised, Iwabe paid for Denki's entry. A small trophy for his success on the Ninjutsu test. Denki paid for their popcorn even though Iwabe tried to protest. “Well, you passed your test too, didn't you, Iwabe-kun?” he said “Shouldn't I give you a trophy too?”

it was only fair.

Still, when they were sitting in the dark room, eating popcorn and having a good time together, it was impossible to Iwabe not to think that it looked a lot like a date. 

 

He couldn't blame his heart, could he?

The movie turned out to me a blur on Iwabe's head. He focused way too much on Denki sitting besides him and that was annoying him. At some point, everybody was laughing about something that happen but Iwabe had no idea what was it. The only thing he could focus was his heart beating against his cheast.

After the movie was over and they were walking side by side again in silence, Iwabe wondered if Denki had ever felt like he was feeling now but he doubt it. Denki was younger and way more innocent than him. 

 

“Iwabe-kun?”

 

“Huh?”

 

A smile. Then Denki's voice became softer. “You really are distracted today.”

“Hm. I'm sorry.”

Another smile. “It's okay. I was just asking if you liked the movie.”

“I did.” he assured, smiling back to his friend. “Today was fun. We should do this more times.”

“Yeah.” Denki agreed. He fixed his hair away from his glasses. “Maybe next time we can invite everyone else.”

 

It hurt but he smiled. “When you say it like that it sounds like I bore you!”

 

“No, no! I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to say it. I'm sorry!” Denki tried to say. He lift his hands in front of his face, moving it in weird ways and nor failing to look adorable.

 

“Alright, alright!” Iwabe chuckled. “Relax! I was just teasing you.”

 

Denki did look relieved. He took a deep breath and after a minute he said. “I just said that because you didn't seem to have much fun today. I figure that if Boruto and the other were around, you would have a better night.”

 

“A better night?” he repeated. “You shouldn't bother with that thought. I like it when we are by ourselves.” he confessed in a low voice. First he thought Denki didn't hear but after a brief silence he heard him sigh.

 

“Yeah. I like it when we are by ourselves too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't actually think someone does ship them but if you do, my friend, come talk to me about Iwabe x Denki on [Tumblr](http://lii-mao.tumblr.com).


End file.
